I'm with you
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: A true friend sticks by your side no matter what....right?


**Time for some Helga and Phoebe Friendship!! there's just not enough out there!!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After several long minutes of staring down at her open history book, sitting Indian style on her bed, and tapping her pencil impatiently on page 37, she frowned. Her head was resting lazily in her open palm, with her elbow balanced on her knee as she leaned over her book, inwardly frustrated.

Finally she let out a half-agitated sigh and looked up at the person in front of her.

"You're ridiculously loyal, you know that." She stated.

Phoebe looked up, sitting in the same position as Helga on the other end of the bed. Her book was also open, but her pencil was being used to vigorously write down information on the notebook in her lap.

"I'm sorry, Helga," She apologized, with a slightly confused expression. "Is something the matter?"

Helga scowled slightly at her friends response and sat up straight, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't play dumb with me, Phoebe." She replied, straight-forward. "I know how much you wanted to go to that party."

Phoebe looked thoughtful for a moment, but then smiled.

"No, really, Helga, I don't mind." She assured her, absentmindedly adjusting her glasses. "I would much rather spend time here with you."

Helga scoffed at her remark.

"Yeah, right." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Just because I wasn't invited, doesn't mean you have to miss out too, Pheebs."

"But, Helga.." Phoebe frowned, with a sincerely concerned look on her face.

"Really, I don't care." Helga replied with a shrug of indifference. "It's just some lame party, I don't even like that kinda stuff."

Phoebe studied Helga for a moment and knew that she was lying. Phoebe had seen the look of disappointment on her friends face at school, when Rhonda had very rudely informed her that she wasn't on the list.

Of course, Helga had hid her disappointment quite well- sneering at Rhonda and replying 'Like I'd be caught dead at your lame excuse for a party anyway.'. She knew Helga had been hurt by it though, having left immediately after her statement, and remaining somewhat distant the rest of the day.

"Well then, I don't care either." Phoebe replied with certainty, looking back down at her book, deciding to change the subject. "Besides, We really should be studying for tomorrows test, Helga. I'm sure the rest of our classmates will realize the error of their ways when they arrive to class tomorrow and are unprepared."

"Oh, come off it, Phoebe," Helga replied, exasperated. "I seriously doubt that you need the extra study time, and I'm no idiot either. The only reason I said I had to study was so that you wouldn't feel guilty for going to the party. Geesh!"

Phoebe blinked a moment at her friends frustration and then smiled.

"It seems I'm not the only one who is ridiculously loyal, HM, Helga?"

Her blond friend blinked, then with a slight smile on her face, shook her head...though almost sadly.

"Really, Helga, It wouldn't be a party without you." Phoebe replied, earnestly.

"That's true." Helga commented, smirking slightly, prompting a small giggle from her friend.

"But I still think you should go."

Phoebe frowned slightly, Helga could be so stubborn.

"I'd really rather not." Phoebe answered while looking down, showing that she could be just as stubborn as Helga. "It wouldn't be any fun without my best friend."

Helga rolled her eyes, there was no way she was going to let Phoebe miss that party because of her.

"Gerald will be there." She replied plainly, noticing Phoebe tense up slightly, a small blush across her cheeks.

"Yes, I suppose." she replied, not looking up and pretending to be reading something. "But there will be other parties."

"And what if I'm not invited to those either?" Helga asked, in a thoroughly annoyed tone. "Are you going to skip out on all of them, just because of me?"

"Oh, Helga, I'm sure you'll be invited to the next one." Phoebe replied, making eye contact. "I believe Rhonda was still upset about the incident a few weeks ago, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Helga waved her off. "So I put a snake inside her locker. Big deal. it's not like it was real or anything."

"Exactly." Phoebe replied, smiling weakly, not entirely supportive of Helga's bullying habits. "Perhaps this was her means of seeking revenge."

Of course, Phoebe remembered that the only reason Helga had planted the snake inside Rhonda's locker in the first place was because she had been insulting Helga's fashion sense (specifically, a certain pink bow that Helga was quite fond of).

"Humph." Helga frowned and looked away. "I guess so."

Phoebe smiled, feeling like she had won. "Good then."

She looked down at her book.

"Perhaps we should question one another on the material." She suggested, pleasantly. "I've highlighted some key terms that i think we should go over and..-"

"Okay, that's it!"

Phoebe looked up, stunned, as Helga slammed her book shut and abruptly got off the bed- grabbing her jacket, which had been hanging over the side of her bed, and proceeding to put it on.

"Helga..?" Phoebe asked, getting up herself. "What are you doing?"

Helga looked up at her, her usual scowl on her face.

"I don't know about you phoebe, but I'm about to go crash a party."

A determined smirk played at the corner of Helga's lips, and she slammed a fist into her open palm.

"No one says no to Helga G. Pataki!"

Phoebe couldn't help but grin.

"So, What do ya say, Pheebs?" Helga asked walking toward the door and looking back over her shoulder at her smaller friend. "Are you coming, or what?"

Phoebe grinned even more, snatching her jacket off of Helga's bed, and hurrying behind her when she opened the door.

"Coming!"

* * *

**Okay. I hope I didn't seem Out of character, but I am fairly pleased with the out come.**

**Don't you think this is kinda the way Helga and Phoebe's friendship works? Um..a little?**

**Please review.**


End file.
